


香菸 The cigarette

by AllisonMiller



Category: Projekt F
Genre: M/M, 互動, 友情向, 對話與描述形式交錯, 意識流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMiller/pseuds/AllisonMiller
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht8qgRvgmio推一下這個樂團我很喜歡的一首歌
Relationships: John M. Miller/William Hicks





	香菸 The cigarette

威廉曾經吸菸過一段時間。

不是因為青春期的好奇或無知，而是在更後來，他們早已長大成人的某一天，威廉突然開始會隨身帶打火機。他從來沒有說過為什麼，或是為了誰，他就只是偶爾抽上一根。

威廉從來不像是有菸癮的樣子，至少他的自制力一直控制著一切。約翰沒告訴過任何人，但他其實挺喜歡威廉抽菸的樣子，除了那股難聞的氣味自己始終習慣不了，威廉夾著菸的手、吞雲吐霧的嘴、姿態少有的放鬆與平靜，以及眼神透露出的一絲愉悅，這些都意外地充滿魅力。

威廉總是抽同一個牌子的菸，約翰已經忘記是哪一個牌子了，但他還記得菸細細長長的，和威廉的手指一樣。

「抱歉......我本來想去外面的......」威廉注意到了約翰從沙發坐起身，然後他將菸捻熄。

「沒關係，外面太冷了。開窗吧，菸味有點重。」威廉打開窗戶之後坐到約翰旁邊。還有點累的約翰將頭放上威廉的肩膀，閉上眼睛。

就像他突然開始，他也同樣突然停止，吸菸。

「今天都還沒看你抽菸欸，怎麼了？」約翰躺在沙發的一邊，背倚靠上扶手，雙腿屈起。

「戒了。」威廉平穩地回答，坐在沙發的另一邊，撥弄著懷中無聲的貝斯。

「是喔，也好，你再抽下去早晚會沒有貓願意你接近你。」約翰起來靠向威廉那，他拉起對方原本正在撥弦的手到自己鼻前，然後又滿意地放回貝斯上，再倒回去原本那側，看著對方彈奏。

在威廉戒菸之後，又過了好久。一次演出過後，約翰看見威廉，和久沒出現在他手中的細長菸。在酒吧旁的巷子口，在橘色的暗淡路燈下，威廉閉起了眼睛，輕輕地吸著，再張開嘴任煙霧飄出。約翰差點忘了這會是怎樣的一個景象，那些煙霧會怎樣地圍繞著他。

威廉睜開眼，約翰剛好走到他面前。  
「我也想試試看。」約翰趁威廉沒注意搶走了菸，往嘴邊靠。威廉沒出聲阻止，但他還是在約翰吸到之前把菸拿了回來，用指頭夾著。

「你不適合抽菸。」  
「我覺得你也不適合。」

威廉沒說什麼，他將抽到一半的香菸丟到地上，隨意踩熄。然後他伸出手抱住了約翰，約翰也抱了回去，雖然威廉身上都是約翰討厭的菸草味。

「走吧，大夥都想再喝一輪，在等你呢。」約翰拍了拍威廉的背，接著兩人肩並肩走回酒吧內。

坐在吧檯前的高腳椅上，威廉邊看著約翰大口喝下長島冰茶，還追加野格炸彈的模樣，邊晃著手中的威士忌。

「你為什麼決定戒菸啊？」約翰覺得戒菸的原因應該比吸菸好問，趁著酒意慢慢發酵，他用隨口閒聊的口吻這麼問。

「果然是因為貓嗎？」見威廉沒回答，約翰直接說出了他的猜測。

「是啊，可以這麼說吧。」威廉笑了，啜下一口酒。

「你遇到了新的流浪貓嗎？我想牠會很難過的，你居然偷抽煙。」約翰用假裝訓斥的口氣說，自己還是忍不住也笑了。

「好啦，那牠怎麼樣，那貓。」

「很愛玩，也很調皮，有時候甚至會咬我，但牠很可愛，是一隻可愛的小貓。牠不喜歡我吸菸，有天牠開始躲我，所以......」

「喔......可憐的威廉。」約翰諷刺意味深厚地調侃著對方。

「是啊......可憐的我。」威廉盯著續下第三杯的約翰，漾開更大程度的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ht8qgRvgmio  
> 推一下這個樂團我很喜歡的一首歌


End file.
